Gotta Catch 'Em All!
by Drowning in the Light
Summary: AU During Doomsday Pete didn't come to save Rose, and she fell into the void. However, she didn't end up where she expected to; instead she's in a brand new world full of odd creatures they call Pokemon. After a while she has built a life there, and then the Doctor returns. This will be a 10/Rose and possibly a 11/Rose eventually. Rated because of paranoia and maybe some language.


**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first story that I'm publishing here! I'm trying to keep this note short and sweet so I'll try and wrap this up. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome but please be kind, no flames! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Doctor Who, or Pokemon if I did I would probably have a lot more money than I do now._

* * *

**Prologue**

It was too strong. She knew that already, she had known it since she had shifted and grabbed on to the lever, pushing it back into place. The pull of the Void was calling, tugging at her trainers and tossing her hair like she was caught in a hurricane; and she was terrified. She had given up everything she'd known, Mickey, her sort-of-dad, even her own mother for the Doctor, for _her_ Doctor. And she was going to lose him, yes Rose had known that it was too strong from the second her fingertips brushed the grip of the lever, now she was only counting down the seconds until she slipped and fell into the oblivious unknown, and she was terrified.

She had never paid much attention to that stupid cliche about "your life flashing before your eyes" but before she'd met the Doctor she'd also never paid attention to the thought that they might not be alone in the universe. If these were normal circumstances she would've been irritated about the truth behind the cliche but she was a bit preoccupied she didn't even think of it. As she hung, barely still holding on by the very tips of her fingers on specific memory flashed into existence, fading before she could really experience it.

_It had been a long day, not that that was an unusual occurrence. Over the time of the past several hours they'd landed on Venexa, angered the queen, gotten arrested, escaped jail, stopped an execution, discovered that the queen was being possessed by an outlaw from Sectumpera, and caught said outlaw. Now they stood alone on one of the planet's many cliffs, his hand gently gripping hers as the inhabitants of Venexa (They looked like flying stingrays to Rose but when she commented this to the Doctor he slapped her gently upside the head and exclaimed, "And _you_ look like a shaved ape!" She had never quite gotten what he'd meant by that...) swooped and dipped around the rocky pillars. She had been careful to remember the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her, sweet and loving but nervous._

_"How long are you going to stay with me?" His voice was deceptively casual, but Rose caught the slight quiver at the end and smiled reassuringly up at him, squeezing his hand_

_._

_"Forever." She watched as a goofy smile spread over his face and couldn't help but return it, grinning madly at each other the pair strolled back to the TARDIS, swinging their joined hands as they walked__._

Rose didn't even process the memory, it had caught her by surprise and this led to what happened next. The shock and confusion from the sudden memory caused her to lose concentration, just for a second, and her fingers slipped. As she flew backwards towards the glowing gap in the wall she could vaguely hear the Doctor screaming her name, but she couldn't say anything back, she was unable to move, unable to stop herself from falling; and with one last glimpse of the Doctor's panicked face Rose Tyler fell into the Void.

* * *

Something was wrong. She knew it the second she regained her senses. The Doctor had said that the Void was nothing, literally nothing just blank nonexistent emptiness; but if that was where she was why did it smell like the woods? Slowly and carefully Rose opened her eyes, groaning as the sharp pain in her head became known, pounding steadily and horribly between her eyes. Trying to ignore it she looked around, she was in a small grassy plain surrounded by trees and bushes, the plain was filled with tall grass the rustled in a slight breeze. Sitting up, her eyes widened and she gasped. Standing on it's hind legs next to her was something that looked vaguely like a sky blue and white squirrel with vibrant yellow cheeks. The creature tilted its head the side and looked up at her with she thought was a worried look in its grey eyes.

"Pachi?Pachirisu?"

* * *

**So what do you think so far? This is only the prologue and the next chapter should be longer! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
